mortypediafandomcom-20200216-history
Siege of Mussolini Base and Solzchezny
|commander2 = Mikhail Yedenchev |units1 = |units2 = |strength1 =1,000 men 10 tanks |strength2 =7,500-8,000 men 100+ tanks dozens of APC's 11 helicopters |casualties1 =583 dead 7 tanks destroyed |casualties2 =174 dead 2 tanks destroyed 3 APC's damaged |notes = }} The Siege of Mussolini Base and Solzchezny took place in September 2012, during the Johns War. The Johns Army had plans to recapture the Mussolini Base and to encircle any remaining men at the base of the 3rd Division and ultimately dissolve them. The Battle of Solzchezny was a disaster for the 3rd Division of the H.S.A., whose battle casualties was nearly at 25% in just a few days, but the 8th Regiment of the Johns Army had a disastrous death toll with more than half of the force killed. When the Battle of Solzchezny was over, the H.S.A. immediately withdrew and returned to Mussolini Base, humiliated with the losses they suffered. A J.A.A. taskforce was established at Solzchezny after the 8th Regiment who defended the fort withdrew, and general Frederick Müller was put in charge. Müller began an invasion and capture of Mussolini Base, which was later approved by Mortimer Mussolini. Two weeks later after the battle of Solzchezny, Müller began his operation to destroy the 3rd Division. Müller and his men managed to destroy an entire battalion of soldiers while advancing to Mussolini Base. After a messenger transferred messages to Yedenchev about what was happening, he called up arms to every member, including over 100 tanks, dozens or perhaps hundreds of APC's, and multiple helicopters along with nearly 8,000 men to attack the advancing force. Müller and his men were immediately surrounded as the huge wave of soldiers quickly advanced, and encircled the force, and overwhelmed them. Müller managed to escape with almost less than half of the force he initially had and quickly retreated back to Fort Solzchezny. Müller was overwhelmed once again when H.S.A forces returned to Solzchezny, and Müller and many other personnel were killed. Background The Siege has its direct roots to when the 8th Regiment of the Johns Army Association was battling against the entire Holy Spirit Army 3rd Division. The Holy Spirit Army was defeated, but had a huge success capturing Mussolini Base prior to actually attacking Solzchezny. Yedenchev promised to the Central Command of he Holy Spirit Army that he would crush the forces who stand infront of the H.S.A., and quickly weaponised all men he had and requested for his armoured regiments to increase in size. During the 1993 H.S.A-J.A.A. wars, Yedenchev was stationed near Solzchezny and successfully destroyed the 10th J.A.A. Regiment, but had to pull back due to a giant force superior to his much smaller division (Size estimates based off 1989 sources say the division only had 2,000 men and only a handful of tanks). Yedenchev had been commander of the 3rd Division since 1972, replacing three previous commanders in a quick time when it was established in February 1966. He was only 18 at the time. Solzchezny was established in 1976 by the much younger Johns Army, during the time it was itself trying to establish a well structured military system. Relations started in 1973 when H.S.A. recognised the formation of the J.A.A., but later went sour due to differences. After the assassination of Michael Mussolini and the defection of colonel Neil Harris who then commanded the Secretive Army from 1991 to 2002 when he was killed, The Holy Spirit Army and the Johns Army Association began to go into conflict. Exact reasons to why the conflicts between the two militias began is not exactly clear, as the Holy Spirit Army burned all their documents to all plans of the battles from March 1996 to October 1996. Yedenchev had a burning desire to capture Solzchezny, so he drew up a master plan which overwhelming worked for him and his troops. The 10th Regiment of the Johns Army was stationed there and it had many calls claiming of "missing units", and after that, Yedenchev ultimately caused the destruction of the 10th Regiment, and killing 3 lieutenant generals. The H.S.A. had successful occupation of the fort for nearly 5 years until a giant wave of J.A.A. divisions were heading straight towards Solzchezny. Yedenchev requested support from Joseph Golgorukov, but he did not send any troops. Yedenchev was too late to evacuate and his small division was massacred, and he barely made it out alive. The act of that he lost so many men during the day he was forced out of Solzchezny, left a burn and vowed revenge to attack again one day if the Holy Spirit Army was to be at war again. Yedenchev returned to territory under H.S.A. control a few months after being forced out of Solzchezny in 1998. Yedenchev became close friends with Neil Harris who led the Secretive Army, who was allied with the Holy Spirit Army. However, Harris was killed in action during the SA Battle against the Johns in July 2002 (it is unknown where Harris was killed though). Yedenchev had another reason to destroy the Johns Army with the help of reinforcements. It was not until 10 years later Yedenchev built up his forces and established a giant powerful division under his command; a power not ever seen. It was the only division with aircraft, and had well over 100 tanks, and over 100 armored personnel carriers. He did this as he predicted a new conflict, and he was also right. The 3rd Division did not fight until the Fall of the Mussolini Base, which was captured by the 1st Division, who suffered heavy losses during the process. Yedenchev moved his entire division to the base, where he vowed to finally destroy the Johns Army Association by making a gateway passed Solzchezny, a fort he once occupied for years. The battle however was a huge failure for Yedenchev, and 1 in 4 men in the division were killed, a long with dozens of vehicles and including an Mi-24 Hind being shot down. He ordered the retreat to prevent more casualties. Prelude Opposing forces Johns Army The Johns Army established a task force to protect Solzchezny, which numbered at around 1,000 men. General Frederick Müller was posted to Fort Solzchezny as the commanding officer. Holy Spirit Army After the defeat at Battle of Solzchezny, the H.S.A. 3rd Division shrunk to just less than 8,000 personnel, but still had a strong number of tanks, armored personnel carriers, helicopters, and no artillery vehicles were destroyed, but was a blow to it overall due to its prior size of over 10,000 men, and the loss of morale. If the Holy Spirit Army won at Solzchezny at first, the division strength would have dissolved and instead form a field army with joined up SCAG units, as they only would send men in if the H.S.A. were victorious. Even after the failed siege by the J.A.A., SCAG refused to send in men. The strength perhaps could have reached 80,000-100,000 men if the H.S.A. won at the battle. Compared to the losses, 174 men was a very little fraction and Yedenchev was "not bothered, as he finally got what he wanted; a victory." Siege Aftermath